The Chopper
}} The Chopper is a legendary weapon in Fable II, it belonged to Mad-dog 'The Strangler' McGraw who left it as a reward for anyone who could beat his scores in The Crucible. It is awarded to the player after completing a perfect score in each of the 8 rounds of The Crucible. Tips for Getting 8 Perfect Rounds in the Crucible For Strength Specialists- Use fast weapons such as cutlasses or katanas. They do less damage, but you can accumulate hits faster than with the heavy weapons. If you have legendary weapons such as the Daichi or the Judge's Steel, you should use them. However, feel free to use augmented master weapons, especially the three to four augment weapons you can buy at Knothole Island if you have completed the required quests. For Skill specialists- Roll! You take less damage and don't have to recoil from the hit. Unless you have The Enforcer blunderbuss, stay away from that class of gun, they're too slow to be effective. Use lots of sub-targeting for head/groin shots, it takes lots of time off your total. Finally, as before, use legendaries and master augmented weapons. *Blunderbusses can actually be extremely effective for Skill purists. A character with maximized accuracy and sub-targeting ability can perform impressively well with a master blunderbuss, which is conveniently sold right outside the arena. Simply charge the closest enemy, shoot it in the face, move on to the next. *The second time you encounter bandits, it is good to have a Master Flintlock Pistol and have the ability to sub-target (that way you get a fast damage, which is higher than other pistols and and are able to get head shots, reloading doesn't matter as much, as the time is taken by switching between targets) and just shoot from the centre of the room. For Will Specialists- Use the Chaos spell and while they're distracted, hit them with a high level area effect spell, like Inferno or Shock. Time control also works very well, and it'll slow the timer down. Stay away from Blades. This spell is better when directed, making it hard to use effectively with too many enemies. *During the countdown before the start of the round or the next wave, you can position yourself close to where the enemies spawn and then charge up a high level inferno or shock, releasing the spell just as they appear. Anything that's still alive should be finished off quickly - the Daichi and Hal's Rifle or The Perforator do this well. Return to the position before the next countdown and charge up the spell again, ready for the next wave. Note *Getting perfect round in all 8 rounds during your first run through (to complete The Hero of Will quest) will NOT grant you The Chopper. To attain the Chopper you will have to complete the Crucible again after returning from the Spire. Bugs/Glitches *If you get this weapon through online player trading and then attempt to open the chest containing it in the Crucible, you will be teleported to an area of the game where you cannot move or do anything. Category:Fable II Weapons